


Drama Dragon

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Mal is kiss-deprived and Emma helps.





	Drama Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



"Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?" Emma hears from the bed at the crack of dawn.

"Only when you're sleeping? Someone's being a drama dragon," Emma gently teases. "I know my work schedule is awful now, when I have to do double shifts but when this crisis is over I'll kiss you day and night, and you won't get any sleep for a week."

"Promise?" Mal sounds uncommonly insecure.

"I promise," Emma says when she climbs back to bed and straddles Mal. "You're awake now, and I have a few minutes to spare. Less talk, more kisses."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DS / "Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?"


End file.
